Rose's Choice
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Just a one shot about Rosalie and her battle the day she found Emmett in the woods. Better then the summary makes it sound. Be sure to review, whether you love it or hate it!


**A/N: So i was having a serious case of writters block and then I thought to myself "You know Ive never written anything about Rose". I must admit that Rose isn't my favorite character but she did help get my creative juices flowing again. I really hope you like it**

**P.S. Be brutal...be nice...flame...I dont really care as long as you review!!!! :)**

**P.P.S: I updated The Awsomeness of the Library today too!!!**

* * *

They always say what doesn`t kill you makes you stronger. I`d never thought much about it until the day I found him in the woods. I`d been trained well, from the day that Carlisle turned me. I`d never slipped once, at least not yet, and I hoped that I never would. That day tested everything about me, and threatened to ruin everything that we have worked so hard for, and take my careful control along with it.

It started out as a normal hunting trip, just a quick one not far from home. I`d been a vampire long enough that it was safe for me to venture out alone, and it made hunting all that much easier. With the help of those that I had come to know as family, I had learned what t avoid and the best ways to remain undetected. But that day was different, that day changed everything.

I`d just reached the perfect hunting grounds, filled with the familiar scent of deer, mountain lion and even the odd grizzly bear or two. Not wanting to destroy my fairly fresh manicured nails, I decided the deer would be the easiest option. I stalked my prey and managed to overtake it with ease. When I`d satisfied my thirst, I pulled out my compact and inspected my appearance. I decided that I`d better clean up little before heading home, I was looking a little worse for wear. I found a small stream a ways up the mountain and did wwhat I could to make myself more presentable. As i was finishing, the wind shifted, bringing with it the scent of a human and a grizzly bear. I thought nothing of it at first but in the distance I could hear the cries of a young man and the roar of the bear. I knew better then to become invovled in the affairs of humans, expecially hear where they are increasingly prone to harm, but i was curious. Something drew me to him and without thinking I simply allowed my senses to direct me toward the human.

I knew what I was doing was both dangerous and wrong but I simply couldn't bring myself to let it go and turn around. My mind was screaming at me to stop, but as the scent became more distinct I was unable to make my body listen. It took me almost ten minutes to reach a tiny clearing in the woods were I could sense that the human was. Once there I found a scene that was beyond words, and shockingly horrified me more then anything ver had in my entire existence. There in the centre of the clearing was a man so muscular and rugedly handsome, the likes of which I had never seen. In front of him was a very angry grizzly bear that looked as if it had been rudely awakened from a deep sleep. But what shocked me most was that the man appeared to be enjoying himself, the cries I had heard earlier appeared to be booming taunts direscted at the bear. I was dumbfounded. This man faced almost certin death and he was laughing. There was no fear visible on his face and he was smiling like a child at christmas.

From my vantage point, or simply the insticnts I had gained through hunting, it was clear that the bear had had just about enough of this mans games. It all happened in the blink of an eye, and the man had even less warning then I did. One second he was laughing, the nest the bear and made his move and he lay helpless on the ground. At that moment the most alluring smell reached me and I knew exactly where it was coming from. My mind was on high alert and my senses were driving me in the direction of the clearing. Though I'd have given the world and everything in it to be able to devour the mouthwatering scent that assulted my senses, I fought with myself to remain focused. The bear was standing over the man, prepared to finish him off, and though I had never met this man before I simply could not find it within myself to allow it to happen. I quickly poised myself into a low crouch and lunged at the bear, snapping its neck. Though I had had my fair share already, I drained the lifeless animal, while trying not to think about the fresh and all to alluring scent of the man.

I could hear him struggling to breath, what little breaths he could manage came out in gasps of pain. From the meer expression on his face I could tell that the pain must have been excruciating. If I had the ability to cry, I would have wept uncomtrollably. Still, through the pain he looked up at me with his big brown eyes, smiled and said "If you're my angel of death, I'll die a happy man."

I couldn't help but laugh as I stared into his beautiful face. "Trust me, I'm no angel"

"Angel or Demon, I'll take it" he said. As he spoke I took full notice of the deplorable condition that he was in. The monster in me roared, knowing that it would be so much easier to simply finish him off and put us both out of our missery. But something stopped me. Whether it was the look on his face, or the thought of destroying everything that I'd worked for, I had no idea. But whatever it was, I have been and will always be eternally greatful. There was a choice to be made, and if I didn't make it soon he would surely die. I could hear his heartbeat becoming irregular and he was passing in and out of conciousness. It seemed so strange, but it felt as if I was in love with this man, something that I had not felt for many many years. I didn't even know his name and yet being so close to him just felt right. Carlisle was the only hope, and though I was roughly one hundred miles from home, I knew I had to try.

Carefully I scooped him up and into my arms and started to run. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine and the glorious scent of his blood invaded my nose. As I ran I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth. I swallowed hard against it and did what I could to keep my mind focused on home. This was the most mentally agonizing thing I had ever done, but something in me made me believe that I was doing the right thing. Even as I thought of the pain I was in, I could sense that his was increasing. Time was running out, his heart beat became even more rapid and his breathing shallow. I pushed my body, begging for the strength to run faster. We were only a few miles short of my destination and I needed him to make it. I felt as though life would not be the same without him, that things could not go on the way they had.

As I came down the side of a hill the house came into view. I pushed even harder and burst through the door a minute later.

"CARLISLE...CARLISLE" I screamed

"Rose, what's the matter?" He demanded, shock and worry colouring his tone as he came flying down the stairs.

"Carlisle, please you have to help him, please don;t let him die" I sobbed

Carlisle quickly assesed his wounds, checked all of his vitals and looked into his eyes. He looked up and sighed. "Rosealie there is nothing humanly possible that I can do for this man, his injuries are too severe."

"There has to be something Carlisle" i begged

"There are only two options. You either accpet that he is going to die or I can change him; either way you have very little time to think about it.

I hated what I had become with everything that I had and I would never have dreamed of commiting someone else to this way of life. An eternity of secrets, hiding and lies was not a pleasant thought. But I couldn't just let him die, I felt as though he held a piece of me that no one else could.

"Rose you must choose..." Carlsile said

"I can't....I......but..." I stammered

"Do it Carlisle" Edward said. I had not noticed earlier, but there he stood in the doorway. He looked from me to the man laying on the floor, smiled encouragingly at me, as though he knew something I didn't before turning back to Carlisle and saying "Trust me....Do it."

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOO what did you think????**


End file.
